Pokemon X and Y (The Christmas Chronicles)
by SnowCrystal16
Summary: Christmas, The time of giving and for some LOVE. What could possibly go wrong? Ash and the gang stay at a small cabin in the woods where they celebrate Christmas. Clemont and Chespin discover what its like living in each others shoes. Froakie and Fennekin realize they have more in common than they thought. Ash and Serena, that's a Christmas miracle.
1. The Christmas Chronicles

_It was a cold morning in December. Wild Pokémon were searching for shelter and storing food. Ash and his friends were trudging through the deep snow looking for some where to stay. Soon, they come to a small, wooden cabin._

"It's freezing Clemont. Can we just go in the Cabin?" Bonnie complained.

"Bonnie, you know we can't go in uninvited"

"Well, can we at least see if anyone's in there"

"We don't have any other choice, so I guess we have too"

Ash knocked on the door, but no one answered. Something catches his eye when he backs away. On the door, a small note says the words:

_To whoever finds this cabin, anyone can use it, this cabin is for everyone._

They all look at each other happily before they head in. Inside the cabin there is a stone fireplace with a crackling fire and pillows and blankets. In the corner, there is a small kitchen with tables and chairs. Beside the fireplace are two bunk beds. One on the left side and one on the right. The group settles in around the fireplace warming up.

"This is much better than staying outside freezing" Serena said drinking hot cocoa.

"Christmas is coming soon, I think we should do secret Santa" Ash suggested.

"That's a great idea and we can include the Pokémon in this"

"I can't wait" Bonnie squealed.

"We can plan this out tomorrow" Ash said yawning.

"Time for bed Bonnie" Clemont ordered.

"But, I'm not tired" Bonnie pouted.

"Clemont is right and if you want, I'll let you sleep on the top bunk" Serena suggested.

Bonnie smiles and climbs the ladder to the top bunk. Ash and Clemont share one bunk bed and Serena goes in to the bottom bunk under Bonnie. They soon fall asleep in peace. Early in the morning, Serena quietly snuck out of bed and into the kitchen. She takes out Fennekins Poke ball and lets her out.

"Morning Serena" Fennekin says happily.

"Shh, we need to be quiet"

The scent of fresh gingerbread fills the air. Serena just finished topping the gingerbread cookies with candies and frosting. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie wake up yawning.

"Something smells good" Ash said stretching.

Serena smiled at them.

"I made gingerbread cookies"

"Thanks Serena, these are delicious" Ash said trying one.

Serena had turned away just in time before she started blushing.

"Alright then, while the cookies were baking, I put everyone's name on a piece of paper but, I don't have any scissors.

Clemont flipped his glasses and took out a strange machine.

"It's time for science to open up the future! Clemontic gear on!"

The machine was cutting the paper into tiny rectangles. Everything was fine until it started going faster and faster. Eventually it exploded.

"Nice going bro" Bonnie cried.

"At least we have the paper slips"

The trainers decided to let all their Pokémon out.

"Everyone, take one paper slip and whoever you get, you need to find a gift for them. Do you all understand?"

All the Pokémon nodded their head and lined up. At the end, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie take the last four slips. Serena looked at her slip of paper with disappointment, instead of Ash's name it was Bonnies.

What Serena didn't know was that Ash had her name.


	2. Problems and Secrets

CHOP CHOP CHOP

After everyone got a slip of paper, Bonnie thought it would be a good idea to cut down a pine tree and decorate it. The tree was dark green and was the perfect size to fit through the door.

**Here is the list for who everyone got. The name on the left is the person that picked the slip and on the right is who they have to find a present for. So for example, Ash got Serena.**

**Ash-Serena**

**Serena-Bonnie**

**Clemont-Ash**

**Bonnie-Clemont**

**Pikachu-Bunnelby**

**Froakie-Fennekin**

**Fletchinder-Chespin**

**Hawlucha-Pikachu**

**Fennekin-Dedenne**

**Chespin-Fletchinder**

**Bunnelby-Hawlucha**

**Dedenne-Froakie**

**Hope this helped. Now back to the story…**

"Perfect" Bonnie squealed with delight. "Dedenne, do you want to help me?"

Dedenne was very quiet but he did spark up a smile and nodded. Bonnie got started decorating the tree with pinecones and some ornaments found in a box. Now, Clemont was working on his new invention, What could possibly go wrong? Clemont set to work with the help of Chespin. Since it was near Christmas, Chespin thought it would be a good idea to help its trainer.

"I'm almost done Chespin. Thanks for helping me with this. This invention is called Putting yourself in your Pokémon's shoes" Clemont said tightening a screw.

"No problem, can we eat later?" Chespin asked.

"Clemont" Bonnie called. "I can't put the star on top and the tree is tipping"

"Coming, Chespin, can you cut the blue wire for me?"

Chespin nodded his head.

"_What wire was it again" Chespin thought. "I know, it was the red one or was it the green one? I'll just have to cut both"_

Chespin cut the red and green wire just as Clemont came back. Slowly the machine started to expand.

"CHESPIN" Clemont cried grabbing him as the machine exploded.

Clemont stood up noticing that he had shrunk and now has green spikes on his head? Chespin was tall and was wearing glasses. Clemont and Chespin rushed inside the cabin and looked in to a mirror next to the door. There was no doubt about it, they had switched bodies.

"IM CHESPIN NOW? THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" Clemont yelled. "Chespin, did you cut the blue wire?"

"Umm…no"

Ash, Serena and Bonnie were confused. Clemont, who is in Chespins body told them about what happened. They all stood there, mouths hanging open.

"My bro is a Pokémon now?" Bonnie asked still a bit confused.

"I'll come up with something" Clemont said sighing.

**Let's go visit the Pokémon now…**

Hawlucha sat with Fletchinder as they talked. Fletchinder was quite chatty today as Hawlucha just nodded and stayed quiet.

"So, I'm guessing you don't talk much" Fletchinder asked.

"…."

"Hello?"

"….."

"Well, this is a bit awkward"

"….."

"_Sigh"_

Pikachu and Froakie sat near the edge of the woods on some logs.

"Pikachu?"

"Yes"

"I need help finding a gift for the, you know"

"Who did you get?"

"Fennekin"

"That's pretty tough considering she's a girl and you're a boy"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Try to see what she's interested in"

"I guess I'll give it a shot, Thanks Pikachu"

"No problem"

Inside the cabin, Serena and Fennekin were alone talking.

"So Fennekin, who did you get?"

"I got Dedenne. How about you?"

"Bonnie. I really wanted to get Ash's name though"

Outside the cabin, Froakie was at the door and stood there watching the girls talk. He didn't want to interrupt and the girls didn't notice him, so he decided to wait till they finished.

"You really like Ash"

"Yeah, I do"

"WHAT!" Froakie said at the door. He stood there frozen until he realized what Serena just said and rushed to find Ash.


	3. Promises and Compromises

Chespin, who is now in Clemonts body, was eating macaroons. Clemont, who is now in Chespins body, was trying to fix his machine.

"I don't have enough parts" Clemont sighed.

"bluhblahblablu" Chespin said with his mouth full.

"What?"

Chespin gulped down the macaroon and talked clearly.

"Can't you make parts out of wood?"

"No that's not goi-, wait a minute, Chespin, that's a great idea!"

"Well that's a first"

Bonnie and Dedenne were outside rehearsing a Christmas play. They decided to show everyone when it was Christmas Eve. They wanted to do a small puppet show.

"I think the stage looks great Dedenne!"

"It needs something special though"

"How about some sparkles and stars?"

"Let's put Santa and his reindeer too"

Bonnie and Dedenne hi-fived each other and started cutting and pasting.

Everything was perfect, well almost perfect. Serena and Fennekin froze there wondering what to do. Serena had just spilled her biggest secret and since Froakie was Ash's Pokémon, this might not end well.

"Oh no! What do we do Fennekin?"

"Don't worry Serena, ill figure out something" Fennekin said rushing out the door.

Fennekin walked out looking for Froakie, surprisingly he wasn't with Ash. Questions flowed through her head like _"Where did he go? Did he tell Ash?" _

"Looking for me" a voice said.

The voice came from the back of the cabin away from everyone else. Fennekin walked over there suspiciously. Froakie stood there, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Listen, you can't tell anyone"

He smirked. Then he remembered about finding a gift for her. Froakie opened his eyes and turned to the Fox Pokémon.

"Why not?"

"Please, just keep it a secret"

"I will, on one condition"

"And what's that"

"I need to know what your interests are"

Fennekin thought he was trying to ask her out, but soon realized that it was probably Secret Santa.

"Deal!"

"Hey Froakie, time for training!" Ash yelled from the other side of the cabin.

Fennekin knew she could trust him, even though he didn't show any emotion at the time, she knew he cared about his friends. Fennekin trotted back to Serena and told her the good news. Serena sighed happily and the two went to watch Ash and his Pokémon train.

"Make sure to increase your speed a lot more and stay focus on your attacks" Ash commanded. "Let's take a water break"

Fennekin pulled Froakie to the side bar and talked to him in private.

"Oww, you have really good grip"

"Did you tell Ash?"

"No"

Fennekin sighed with relief and continued talking unaware that Ash was walking by with Pikachu.

"Thanks, it would be horrible if Ash found out about this, but for now let's keep this between us"

"Found out about what" Ash asked Fennekin.

"Umm….."


	4. Sparks and Thoughts

"Um, well….."

Fennekin was at a loss for words.

"Found out about what?" Ash asked her again.

Fennekin was silent and still. Serena watched from a distance, heart racing. Serena knew what they had been talking about. Ash turned his attention to Froakie.

"Froakie, do you know anything?"

"Yes, I do"

Froakie walked up to Ash and whispered in his ear. Ash lightened up after he told him.

"Alright then, let's get back to training"

Fennekin turned to Froakie who was smiling.

"You said that you wouldn't tell"

"I didn't, I told him it was about Secret Santa"

"Oh" Fennekin sighed in embarrassment.

"I have to get back to training. See you around!"

Fennekin walked over to Serena.

"Did he find out?" Serena asked Fennekin panicking.

"No"

"C'mon, Bonnie and Dedenne and I are going to make some Christmas desserts"

Fennekin looked back at Ash and his Pokémon before walking into the cabin.

Meanwhile…

"Alright Chespin, if we're going to make gears out of wood, we need some logs" Clemont said.

"I can't cut down trees, but you can"

Chespin smiled mischievously. Clemont didn't like that look on his face.

"I don't know if I can do this Chespin"

"Clemont, use Pin-Missile"

The green spikes on Clemont started to glow until missiles shot out knocking the tree to the ground. Clemont collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"I see why this is so tiring for you" Clemont moaned.

"Not so easy being a Pokémon, now is it?"

"Well, since I'm too small to cut up the wood, you're going to have to carve out the parts for me"

Chespin really didn't like where this was going.

Back to the cabin…..

Serena and Bonnie were making brownies as Fennekin and Dedenne helped them get the ingredients.

"Bonnie, can you call everyone in?" Serena asked.

Bonnie nodded as she ran out the door with Dedenne and Fennekin. After a few minutes, Ash went inside the cabin.

"Hey Serena"

Serena looked up from her cooking.

"Oh, hey"

It was a bit awkward for the both of them. Just then, Serena dropped her rolling pin and it stopped near the Christmas tree. She walked over to it and picked it up. Ash noticed something above her and smirked. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas" Ash said as soon as everyone rushed into the cabin.

Serena was blushing. She then realized she was under the mistletoe. Serena walked to the table and ate in complete silence.

After dinner, the cabin was filled with chatter. Everyone talked until late at night. The moon was outside glowing and the stars were twinkling. Pretty soon, everyone fell fast asleep. Well, almost everyone….

Froakie silently walked out the door. The door creaked and Fennekin opened her eyes in time to see the door close behind him. She yawned and walked out to see what he was doing. She found him sitting on a pile of log near the edge of the woods. His eyes were closed.

"Why are you out here?" Fennekin asked quietly.

Froakie opened his eyes. He looked startled for a moment, but was surprised when he saw Fennekin.

"I guess I should be asking you the same thing"

"Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier"

"Its fine, don't worry about it"

"Aren't you mad?"

Froakie didn't say anything. He looked at her for a moment.

"Follow me"

They ventured deep into the woods. A few moments later, they ended up at a frozen pond. The ice sparkled in the moonlight and the plants growing on the side were covered with a layer of fresh snow.

"This place is stunning" Fennekin said astonished.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"It sure is"

"I found it this morning"

Fennekin waltzed around the pond admiring every feature. Just then, shadowy figures crowded around them. They came out of nowhere. An Avalugg followed by two Bergmite lurked from the shadows. Avalugg used Blizzard and the two Bergmite used Icy Wind. The wind was so strong; Fennekin and Froakie got launched deeper into the forest away from Ash and the group. As they both landed in the snow, they blacked out.


	5. Moments

The sun came up from the horizon. Although it was dark outside, there was a faint light in the distance. One by one, each trainer woke up. Ash woke up yawning and rubbing his eyes. Pikachu mimicked his actions and stood up.

"Hawlucha, Fletchinder, C'mon, time to train"

Ash thought to himself for a moment.

"Pikachu, where's Froakie?"

"He might be outside" Pikachu suggested.

Ash and his Pokémon silently walked outside for early morning training. Clemont and Chespin were already outside making gears.

"OWW!" Chespin screeched.

"We still have a lot more to make if we want to switch back"

"Can we have a break at least?"

"Sure, I'm a bit thirsty"

Chespin ran inside the cabin. His loud stomps woke Serena and Bonnie from their sleep. Chespin got a glass of water and gulped it down. Finally, Clemont ran in after him.

"Sorry for waking you up" Clemont apologized

"Its fine, I was going to wake up soon anyway" Serena said yawning.

Suddenly, Serena noticed something that made her look around. She got out of bed and looked around the cabin. Then she walked outside to Ash.

"Ash, do you know where Fennekin is?"

"No, but I can't find Froakie either. We were supposed to train this morning"

Chespin walked outside to the pair.

"I know where they are. I saw them sneak out last night"

"WHAT!" Serena cried.

Ash turned to Serena.

"Why would they go outside at night?"

"I don't know"

Chespin remembered something important and told them. After, Ash and Serena's face turned pale and set out to find them.

Fennekin and Froakie woke up. Fennekin still had a question on her mind.

"Why were you outside last night?"

The frog Pokémon turned to her sighing.

"Last night, after I told him it was Secret Santa, he knew I was lying and told me afterwards. Then, he said he would find out eventually.

"And you were outside because?"

"I like thinking in peace"

"Can you climb up the tree and see where we are?"

"I can't, my arm still hurts from when we crashed"

"Then ill climb up"

Fennekin climbed up the tree slowly. She only made it to the first branch before it began to snap. Fennekin just down in time and fell on top of Froakie. They landed face to face. Fennekin was blushing as she got up. Froakies cheeks were glowing crimson. They both turned away from each other.

"Please don't tell anyone about this" Froakie begged.

"No problem"

Ash and Serena walked into the woods together. Serena felt her heart racing.

"Hawlucha, Fletchinder, see if you can find them"

"Ash, are you Ok? You seem a little glum"

"I have a feeling this is my fault. If I hadn't said anything, maybe they wouldn't have run off"

"So you think Froakie abandoned you. That doesn't sound right."

Ash told Serena about Froakies past trainers.

"That's why"

"Why would Fennekin go then? This doesn't make any sense. There's another side of the story and we need to find out what"

Ash stared at Serena.

"Your right Serena, it's like you're always here for me"

Serena felt her face flush.

"Ash, I li-"

Just then, Hawlucha and Fletchinder flew down. None of them could spot the two Pokémon. They were too far into the woods. Ash continued walking alongside Pikachu. Serena just stared blankly, she missed her chance.


	6. Feelings

Nightfall had come. The light of a crackling fire brightened the night sky. Ash and Serena were shivering on a log eating their dinner.

"D-dinner was g-great. T-thanks S-Serena!"

"N-no problem"

"T-time to get some rest" Ash said going in the tent. "Are you coming Serena? It's warmer in here"

"Yeah, in a minute"

She crawled in the tent next to him and pulled the blanket over herself for warmth. Serena felt strange sleeping in the tent with Ash, alone. She usually slept with Bonnie.

"I still remember us back at Prof. Oak's summer camp" Ash started. "I still wish we could re-live it. You're a bit different from every other girl I met, but I guess that makes you special"

Ash yawned and fell fast asleep. Serena's cheeks were glowing. Her heart was racing and as she slept, she thought of the moment that they had both met.

Froakie and Fennekin were eating some berries they had found in the woods. Fennekin had made a small fire to keep them warm.

"Is your arm better yet?" Fennekin asked.

"It feels fine"

"How are we going to find Ash and Serena?"

"Fennekin, you have to calm down"

"I can't calm down, we are lost in the woods filled with wild Pokémon!"

Fennekin began pacing around the campsite. Froakie watched her, not knowing what to do.

"You must be really worried" he said quietly.

"I am. Serena is going to think that I might have left her on purpose. I might have to find a new trainer, do you know how hard it would be to find another trainer that would be perfect for me?"

Froakie didn't say anything. Old memories of past trainers came back to him. He thought for a minute and realized that Ash was the only trainer he ever trusted.

"It takes a long time…"

Fennekin turned to him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ash isn't my first trainer"

"Seriously?"

"Pretty much"

"Sorry, I'm just really worried"

"I doubt that Serena would ever get another Pokémon to replace you"

Fennekin smiled.

"Thanks, but anything could happen"

"Fennekin, Serena knows you can do a lot of things. You're creative, talented, and cute…..

Froakie stopped after he said the last one.

"Did you just call me cute?" Fennekin asked happily.

"Umm…."

"It's ok and I think you're really cool"

Fennekin put her paw in the palm of his hand. After a while, she felt his grip tighten around her paw.

**Sorry if this chapter is really short. The next chapter will probably be more focused on Clemont and Bonnie. Thanks for reading!**

**-SnowCrystal16**

**Feel free to add any suggestions**


	7. Switching and Stages

**This chapter will be a bit short too. The next one will be longer.**

_At the cabin…._

Clemont and Chespin were working away on the machine. The machine was actually supposed to make a pair of goggles. The goggles would allow the trainer to see what it would be like to be that Pokémon.

"Now tighten the screws" Clemont ordered.

"How do you do this?"

"I'm an inventor, that's what I do"

"I'm done! IM FINALLY DONE!

"FINALLY!"

Clemont and Chespin jumped up and down cheering. They had finally finished. In order to do that, they had to do what they did before. Chespin cut the red and green wire as the machine started to expand. Once again Clemont ran and tackled him to the ground as the machine exploded. They both rushed to the mirror.

"WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL!" Chespin shouted.

Bonnie and Dedenne stared at them strangely. Clemont and Chespin ran outside celebrating. Bonnie and Dedenne were sitting at the table putting last minute designs on their stage. They started setting up the stage near the fire place.

"Perfect" Bonnie said happily.

"What play should we do?"

"I don't know"

"Hmm…"

Bonnie stared out the window at Clemont and Chespin.

"I have an idea" Bonnie said mischievously.

Bonnie and Dedenne made a puppet with blonde hair and glasses. Then, they made one with green spikes on the top of its head. They both hi-fived each other and smiled.


	8. Confessions

Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder as they walked. Serena was falling behind as she thought of last night, Ash telling her about the time they met. Questions flowed through her head _"Does this mean he feels the same way?"_

"Serena" Ash called. "Are you coming?"

Serena looked up into his eyes. She just pictured the moment again. Serena walked up to him and continued down the path.

"Ash?"

"Yes Serena"

"I have to ask you something important"

"What is it?"

Pikachu saw where this was going. He jumped off Ash's shoulder and sat on the logs away from them. Pikachu stared at them for a moment. Serena took Ash's hand and stared into his eyes. She felt her cheeks flush. _"This is now or never" Serena thought._

"Ash, I like you"

"You do?"

"Do you like me?"

**I'm going to start switching scenes here….**

Froakie and Fennekin talked to each other to pass time. It wasn't so bad spending time together.

"This is actually kind of fun" Fennekin said.

"Yeah, it is"

"We might be stuck here, but at least I'm here with you"

Fennekin leaned in and kissed him. Froakie blushed beet red.

**Let's go back now….**

"Serena, I don't like you"

"What?!"

"I mean, I like you as a friend"

"Oh"

"I like you as a friend and nothing more. I'm sorry but, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Can we still be friends though?"

"Sure"

Serena felt like she got hit by a truck. Her heart was throbbing. Tears filled her eyes as she walked. Pikachu walked up to her. He jumped on her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"Serena?" Pikachu said softly. "Are you ok?"

Serena sniffled.

"I'm fine, I just thought he felt the same"

"You'll be fine" Pikachu said nuzzling on her shoulder.

"Thanks Pikachu"

**Switch….**

"Let's just keep this between us" Froakie said a bit embarrassed.

Fennekin realized what she just did. It was at the moment and she didn't mean to do that. She was just glad they were going to be friends still.

"Agreed"

Ash spotted the two Pokémon talking and ran towards them.

"Froakie! Fennekin!" Ash shouted.

Serena ran up to her Pokémon, tears in her eyes. On their way back to the cabin, Serena was quiet. It took them about a day to make it back. Clemont and Bonnie were overjoyed to see them.

"Are you all alright?" Clemont asked them.

"We're fine" Ash replied.

Serena ran into with the cabin holding Fennekin and closed the door behind her. Clemont and Bonnie were a little confused.

"Is Serena ok?" Bonnie asked Ash.

"She just needs some alone time"

"Christmas is almost here. Christmas eve is tomorrow!" Bonnie shouted.

Serena and Fennekin were inside the cabin.

**If you're wondering what Chespin told Serena and Ash, Here it is…**

**Chespin said it was because they thought it was time to move on and find someone else. He was just joking about that and yet they believed him. **

**I'll tell you the real reason why Froakie snuck out later.**

Serena told Fennekin what had happened. After, Fennekin tried to comfort her but, Serena kept crying on the bed. 


	9. Getting ready for Christmas

Serena talked to Fennekin quietly. Fennekin sat beside her trying to cheer her up.

"Serena, you should focus on the fact that Christmas is coming. Anything can happen"

"Y-your right Fennekin. I'm going try to enjoy myself. After all Christmas Eve is tonight and I still need to find a gift for Bonnie"

"Good luck Serena!"

Serena and Fennekin walked outside and relaxed for a while. Fennekin spotted Froakie in the distance talking to Pikachu and Chespin.

"Serena?" Fennekin said.

"Yes"

"I need to go do something"

"So, what are you doing?"

"Umm…stuff" Fennekin said as she ran off.

Pikachu and Froakie listened to Chespins wild adventure at the cabin.

**If you're wondering why Froakie actually snuck out, it is because he wanted to look for a gift for Fennekin.**

"What was it like being Clemont?" Pikachu asked.

"It was horrible" Chespin replied. "So Froakie, anything happen between you and Fennekin? Is she your girlfriend now?"

Froakie shot him a murderous glance.

"Chespin, just because we get lost in the woods together doesn't make us a couple" Froakie said clearly annoyed.

Fennekin walked up to the group.

"Umm Froakie, we need to talk, like now"

Fennekin grabbed his hand and they sat somewhere away from the group.

"I need your help with something" Fennekin said.

Fennekin explained to him what had happened in the woods between Serena and Ash.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you find out if Ash actually likes Serena?"

"He does, Pikachu told me"

"Really? That's great"

"He even got Serena's name for Secret Santa"

"Anyway, are we going to talk about the, you know what?"

"You mean the kiss"

"Yeah, I didn't mean too"

"Fennekin?"

"Yeah"

Froakie took a deep breath.

"I-I like you" he stammered.

"Really?"

"We have been spending a lot of time together and I guess that….I mean….do you wan-"

Fennekin kissed him again.

"I like you too" Fennekin said as she walked back to the cabin.

Froakie blushed and followed her back. Luckily, no one saw them kiss.

Inside the cabin, it was decorated with red and green Christmas lights. The lights were dimmed to set the mood. Everyone was inside eating gingerbread and playing games. Serena watched Ash as she slowly munched on a cookie. Every time she saw him, she wanted him to feel the same way.


	10. Christmas Eve Conclusions

Serena wanted Ash to notice her so much, she felt angry. Without thinking, Serena grabbed a few cookies and then threw a star shaped cookie at Ash. It hit him right in the head and he collapsed to the ground. Serena stood there with her hands over her mouth. Everyone stared at Ash unconscious and then the room turned silent as everyone stared at Serena, cookies in her hand. Serena rushed out the door without saying a word.

"ASH!" Clemont yelled in his ear.

No response.

"Bonnie, I need you to help me bring Ash to his bed" Clemont said to his sister.

Clemont grabbed Ash's head and Bonnie took his feet. They slowly carried him to the bed. Pikachu sat beside his trainer with a worried look on his face, but Pikachu wasn't the only one worried about Ash. Outside, Serena sat outside alone. As her tears fell to the ground, they turned into ice.

Fennekin watched Serena from a window with a worried look on her face. She slowly pawed the window. Fennekin felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around startled, but calmed down after seeing Froakie.

"You must be worried" he said to her.

"I am"

"It's Christmas time and anything can happen"

"Your right, but what now?"

"I have an idea, but you need to get Serena"

"Do you really think your plan will work?"

"Let's just say, this will take a Christmas miracle"

Fennekin rushed to the door, but before going outside, she had to do something first. Froakie walked over to Chespin and Pikachu. Chespin chuckled.

"She is totally your girlfriend!" Chespin said grinning.

"He's probably right" Pikachu chimed in.

At that moment Fennekin walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me" Fennekin said sweetly and she walked outside to Serena.

Chespin couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. Pikachu just smirked. Froakie walked up to Chespin and pushed his pressure point. Chespin fainted.

"Touché" Chespin said lying on the floor.

**If you don't know what Touché means, it means when someone makes a good point in an argument, so yeah.**

Fennekin walked over to Serena.

"Serena, you have to come inside"

"I-I can't"

Serena burst into tears. Fennekin sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Fennekin took Serena's hand and pulled her to the door.

"Serena, C'mon"

Serena followed Fennekin inside the cabin. Fennekin dragged her to where Ash was.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Serena asked.

"I actually don't know. Froakie told me to lead you here"

By now a small group of Pokémon had gathered around.

"Fennekin, up here" a voice called.

Fennekin looked up to the top bunk. Froakie was up there holding mistletoe over Ash's head.

"I think you know what to do, Serena" Froakie said.

Serena felt all eyes on here. She leaned in slowly kissing him on the lips. For a moment, she hesitated, not knowing what to do next. Ash's eyes opened wide.

"Ash, I'm so sorry"

"I am too"

"I was just so angry that you didn't feel the same"

Ash handed Serena a picture of them in front of Prof. Oak's summer camp.

"Friends Forever"

The Pokémon scattered back into their talking groups leaving Ash and Serena alone.

"Everyone" Clemont announced. "We are going to do Secret Santa now"

Everyone started handing gifts to each other. Chespin walked up to Clemont.

"Clemont, I know I didn't get you for Secret Santa but, I want you to have this"

Chespin handed Clemont a box filled with macaroons.

"Thanks Chespin"

Fennekin climbed to the top bunk where Froakie was.

"Good Job" she said.

"Fennekin, I'm really sorry but, I couldn't find you a gift"

"What are you talking about? I've had a great time these past few days and best of all, I was with you"

Froakie blushed in response.

"Hello, everyone" Bonnie yelled. "Dedenne and I are going to do a Christmas play"

Everyone gathered around the small stage they made and watched. The play was about Clemont and Chespin and how they switched bodies. At the end, everyone cheered. Clemont and Chespin exchanged looks and sighed.

**The moon shined in the sky above them as the stars twinkled. New starts were created and friendships grew stronger. This is the end of the first Pokémon X and Y Christmas.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
